Saga e Kanon em: Um dia de Sorte
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: As desventuras dos gêmeos em seus dias de sorte. UA


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Direitos reservados aos detentores legais da marca.

**Comentários da Autora:** Mais uma vez volto eu com as desventuras de um de nossos personagens amados em seu "Dia de Sorte". Esta fic faz parte do universo de dias de sorte iniciados por Milo. Está em Universo Alternativo. Nesse universo contém Yaoi, mas nesta fic em específico não, nem mesmo insinuação. Aconselho a ler as outras antes, pois existem alguns spoilers, entratanto não comprometem a compreensão dessa. Existiu uma outra fic a respeito desse assunto com esses personagens, todavia, após uma conversa com a autora ela preferiu tirar a fic do ar, de qualquer forma, essa não tem nenhum tipo de ligação com a que estava postada e sim com as demais fics deste universo postadas por mim. Agradecimentos pra lá de especiais para Áries Sin pela betagem e abraços carinhosos para todos que acompanham minhas fics. Não se acanhem... é só apertar o botãozinho lá embaixo e GO... faça uma autora feliz!

* * *

**Saga e Kanon em: Um dia de Sorte**

* * *

Um, dois, três, testando

Um, dois, três, testando... creio que ao menos o bom e velho gravador a pilhas não irá me decepcionar. Ou será que irá? Depois do dia de hoje já não duvido de mais nada. Desde a mais avançada tecnologia até instrumentos rudimentares como um simples rolo de papel higiênico, todos sem exceção me elegeram como o bobo da corte de plantão. Até agora, tudo correndo na mais completa paz, bom, já passa da meia-noite, já é outro dia. Não sou supersticioso, longe disso, mas tenho fé (nem sei onde eu a arrumei) que a urucubaca passou.

Até agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: quem é esse chato falando de sorte, urucubaca, fé, gravando tudo em um velho e empoeirado gravador de fita cassete a pilhas? Vou fazer como faço todos os dias diante das câmeras. Boa Noite, eu sou Saga e estou aqui mais uma vez para trazer as últimas notícias do dia. Meu currículo fala um pouco por mim. Como já disse sou Saga, vocês já devem ter percebido que sou jornalista, âncora de um telejornal de repercussão nacional. Sou famoso? Um pouco. Diria que meu rosto é conhecido, mas não tenho a fama de galãs de novela, muito pelo contrário. Estou mais para mensageiro do apocalipse do que para anjo bom. As notícias noturnas, em épocas de violência e recessão geralmente não são aquelas que a população gostaria de ouvir. Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo idêntico, mas que fique claro, idêntico apenas na aparência! Somos tão diferentes como o preto e o branco, mas o amo muito. Não sei se conseguiria viver longe dele. Brigamos como cão e gato, mas somos inseparáveis. Muitas pessoas me afirmaram – ou seria acusaram? – que sou tão narcisista que não largo meu irmão pois estou sempre a olhar para mim mesmo. Tolos. Só quem tem um irmão gêmeo sabe a ligação existente entre nós.

Já perdi o fio da meada. Isso é um mau sinal. Orgulho-me de ser objetivo e claro como minha profissão exige, mas parece que meu cérebro foi chacoalhado como um milk-shake e todos os pensamentos se misturaram em uma homogênea confusão.

Dias "não" ocorrem na vida de todas as pessoas. Na última reunião, no clube, ouvi o relato de alguns de meus amigos e diverti-me bastante com as histórias. Não que eu tivesse acreditado em tudo que contaram, achei que boa parte era um exagero para apimentar a conversa e deixar tudo mais divertido. Ledo engano o meu. Em nossos dias "não", descobri da pior maneira, que tudo pode acontecer.

O meu dia não começou com um "paciente" de meu irmão – eu já disse que ele é veterinário? – que estava hospedado em nossa casa. O "belo" cãozinho chiwawa resolveu que seres humanos não têm direito a uma noite de sono tranqüilo e latiu, ganiu, uivou, chorou a noite inteira. Nos primeiros momentos acordei praguejando, mas já estou acostumado ao barulho de animais, eles são presença constante em nossa casa. Depois de fritar como bolinho em minha cama, acabei adormecendo, mas... sempre tem um maldito "mas" nesses dias, esqueci a porta de meu quarto entreaberta. O cretino do animal entrou sorrateiramente e decidiu que o dedão de meu pé era um ótimo biscoito.

Assim começou o meu dia. Um filhote de cachorro, com dentes finos, mordendo o meu pé! Não vou reproduzir aqui o palavreado com o qual meu "amado" irmão foi acordado pois vocês podem pensar que sou mal educado.

- Saga, ele é só um bichinho inocente! Você esqueceu a porta do quarto aberta e ainda chuta o pobrezinho... Ele está doente.

- Doente?! Doente?! Não sei quem é mais cara de pau, você ou essa aberração canina! Ele está é com muita saúde! Berra e morde muito bem! Já pode devolver pra dona!

- Que eu saiba, o veterinário aqui sou eu. Vai tomar um banho pra ver se acorda.

O relaxante banho matutino melhorou um pouco o meu humor. Ao menos não aconteceu comigo o que ocorreu com Milo ou Camus. O meu chuveiro esquentou, a água estava farta e nenhum pedaço do teto caiu na minha cabeça. Primeira tarefa pós banho, desembaraçar meus longos cabelos. Eu e meu irmão temos cabelos tão negros que chegam a adquirir um certo tom azulado, cabelos estes que usamos bastante longos. Sentei-me na cadeira da varanda para apreciar a manhã, e metodicamente começar meu trabalho, nesse momento, o mau agouro começou a se confirmar. O pé da cadeira fez a gentileza de quebrar, eu bati com a cabeça no vidro da porta da varanda que trincou e tudo que estava sobre a mesa espalhou-se pelo chão. Creio que o meu berro irado acordou o restante da vizinhança não acordada pelo cachorro.

Meu irmão saiu de seu quarto correndo, enrolado no lençol como um imperador romano, ou como nossos antepassados gregos. Ele estava lindo apesar de ter acabado de acordar, ou seria eu que estava lindo? As gargalhadas dele foram respondidas instintivamente por uma escova voadora, mas como todo castigo é pouco, a escova não acertou o seu alvo, caiu sobre a almofada do sofá e voltou, devido à força empregada no arremesso, como um bumerangue e acertou... o meu dedão mordido pelo cachorro. Bela maneira de se começar o dia. Um dedão machucado, um galo na cabeça, um vidro trincado... O que me faltava acontecer? Absolutamente nada!

Sentei-me no sofá, em aparente segurança e terminei de escovar meus cabelos. Uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta do meu time de futebol preferido, tênis velhos nos pés. Em pouco tempo eu estava pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. Escolhi o terno que usaria durante a transmissão noturna e o acomodei no cabide de transporte. Peguei as chaves do carro para partir em direção a mais um dia de labuta. Lembrei-me de Mu e conferi duas vezes se pegara realmente tudo que precisara. Chaves, dinheiro, roupa, celular, cartões... Tudo checado, hora de partir. Já aguardava o elevador quando ouço a minha voz, digo, a voz de meu irmão gritando:

- Saga, passe no posto e coloque gasolina, precisei do seu carro ontem e não tive tempo de reabastecer.

Perguntei-me o que teria acontecido com o carro dele, mas achei melhor não verbalizar a pergunta, alguma coisa me dizia que eu não gostaria de ouvir a resposta. Liguei o carro e constatei que Kanon não estava brincando ao dizer que eu precisava passar no posto. Se eu chegasse até o posto seria sorte. Como sorte foi uma coisa que me abandonou, logicamente entre minha casa e o posto de gasolina o carro parou por falta de combustível. Procurei por algum recipiente para ir até o posto e não encontrei nenhum. Onde fora parar o galão que eu sempre mantinha no porta-malas para emergências? Para chegar ao posto de combustível ainda tinha um bom quilômetro de ladeira pela frente. Parei o carro da melhor maneira possível e me pus a caminhar. Abençoei os tênis velhos. Só me faltava estar calçado com um novíssimo e duro sapato social.

Consegui a gasolina, consegui abastecer, consegui chegar ao trabalho. Nada de muito interessante aconteceu neste caminho. Cheguei ao trabalho obviamente mal humorado, com aquela cara de poucos amigos que não recomenda ninguém a chegar perto, mas parece que as pessoas não percebem isso.

Meu telefone começou a tocar incessantemente, fui completamente soterrado por perguntas imbecis, problemas cretinos, burocracia torpe... enfim um conglomerado de baboseiras que só serviram para atravancar o meu dia e deixar-me cada vez mais furioso.

Eu trabalhei feito um burro de carga mas parecia que nada dava certo. Ao fim do dia, pouco antes de trocar-me para entrar no ar, minha mesa estava mais cheia que show de dupla sertaneja em exposição agropecuária. Não foi só o trabalho que me deu problemas, no entanto. Eu mesmo conseguia criar meus próprios problemas, parecia toque de Midas às avessas. Era só eu ligar a impressora que ela engasgava papel, eu pegava a caneta, a tinta secava, o lápis quebrava a ponta. Copos cheios de água e café espatifaram-se nos lugares mais obscenos possíveis como por exemplo sobre o meu novíssimo e hi-tech laptop.

No início eu estava irritado, aos poucos fui ficando deprimido, cheguei ao ponto de chorar, voltei a ficar com raiva e agora... agora estou às gargalhadas. Não me resta mais nada a fazer. Em poucos minutos o telejornal entraria no ar. As notícias selecionadas, os prompts configurados, as câmeras posicionadas. Tudo milimetricamente testado e configurado para que um programa ao vivo ocorresse sem erros.

Troquei de roupa, apliquei um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar o brilho na pele, prendi os cabelos. Estava pronto. Fiz uma pequena prece, para todos os deuses, levando em conta que não acredito em nenhum em particular, solicitando, pedindo, implorando que nada desse errado fito que minha vida toda dependia dessa meia-hora noturna diária. Devo ter esquecido de alguém, porque foi só sentar-me em minha cadeira no cenário que as desventuras começaram. Primeiro, mas não menos desastroso, um _câmera-man _novato deixou a transmissão no ar, exatamente no momento que eu quase pulava sobre a mesa por causa de uma barata. Eu tenho pânico de baratas, algum problema? Bom, agora todo o país já sabe disso, sou motivo de chacota nacional e a minha sexualidade voltou a ser discutida, apesar de não interessar a ninguém.

Bom, escândalo parcialmente controlado, entramos oficialmente no ar. Comecei a anunciar as principais manchetes do telejornal. Eu tinha redigido aquela porra, mas mesmo assim me esqueci da porcaria do texto e o prompt que aparecia para mim era o da novela! Quando ouvi o diretor gritando para entrar o comercial vi o que estava a ler.

- Paulina sua cachorra! Você me traiu com Ricardo Augusto e agora vem pedir perdão? Você quer o meu dinheiro!

Agora, imaginem vocês, esse texto lido em entonação jornalística. Preciso dizer que quase fui demitido? Ficou só no quase e em um grande e enorme esporro porque a emissora começou a receber e-mails elogiando a edição comédia do jornal noturno. Servira para divertir os telespectadores antes do jantar. Eu fiquei indignado! Eu!! Eu conceituado e respeitado jornalista servindo de bobo da corte! Maldito pânico de baratas que me tira de mim. Pelo menos ainda tenho o ganha-pão nosso de cada dia.

Voltei para casa. O carro pegou e trafegou normalmente pelas ruas da cidade, salvo o banho de lama que eu levei parado no engarrafamento com a janela aberta. O motoqueiro passou pela poça, levantou uma onda de lama que aterrissou sobre o meu colo. Palavrões fizeram parte do meu cotidiano neste dia funesto.

Quando finalmente eu cheguei, meu irmão estava furioso, parecia mais raivoso que os cães que costumava tratar.

- Vamos Kanon, qual é a má notícia...

- Saga seu irresponsável!! Só não te chamo de filho de uma meretriz porque tem a mesma mãe que eu. Eu te dei o dinheiro para pagar a conta de luz! Onde você o enfiou?

Conta de luz, conta de luz, conta de luz... Céus!! A conta estava soterrada na minha gaveta já havia algum tempo e eu esquecera completamente de pagar. Eu esquecera, mas a Companhia Elétrica não, consequentemente estávamos com a energia cortada. Sobrou o velho gravador a pilhas. Este foi o meu dia. Aqui termina mais um capítulo de Dia de Sorte, desta vez vivido pelo âncora Saga que vos acompanha todas as noites. Até amanhã.


End file.
